Trick
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Who said anything about coming face-to-face with someone who craves for you, when you love someone else in a dream? Spanner x Tsuna, Spanner x Mukuro( Is that a crack pairing?). Lime.


**Disclaimer: I'm still wishing really, really, hard. **

**I don't why I'm posting this... =.=' **

* * *

**TRICK **

A soft knock at the door startled Spanner from his work, but he didn't jerk strongly enough to drop the slightly hot tool from his gloved grip. He took off his goggles, and set them on his head, smearing a grease stain across his forehead in a grey smuge. The knocking continued, shy and demanding. It must be his boss.

" Vongola..." he murmured, a crooked smile tugging his at his lips. Tsuna was always welcome here, Spanner never had the heart to refuse the teen. He always wanted to please the kid in anyway he could, it was a bad habit.

" Come in!" he yelled over the roaring sound of the power drill which died down once he turned it off and set it to the side, pulling the gloves off his hands with his teeth. The door opened up moments and there stood Tsuna in the door way, he was smiling happily, clad in a orange and white hoodie.

" Spanner-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" he questioned, big brown doe eyes blinking innocently.

Spanner unwrapped a purple lollipop and stuck it in his mouth," Sure, Vongola I don't mind. What do you need to speak to me with?" the blonde didn't see the jealous glint in Tsuna's unusually dark colored eyes.

Tsuna entered the room and closed the door quietly." Well..." he began faking nervousness," I was wondering...if you like someone..." the teens voice grew gruff and playful.

Spanner was shocked, and his eyes widened slightly " Vongola...I like you y'know that right?" the mechanic went to ruffle Tsuna's hair but stopped in his tracks completely.

He was unable to move.

" Wha-!" the blonde began but was cut off by a finger pressing gently against his lips in a strange attempt to quiet him down.

" Shh..." Tsuna cooed. A devilish smirk had replaced his pure smile and his eyes glinted in amusement. This was not Tsuna.

" Of course I'm not that brat," the imposter spat as if he read Spanner's mind without thinking. The vines that held Spanner in place tightened around him as their masters voice became bitter." But..." the person drawled out," My suspicions were correct. You like that weakling!" he sneered.

Spanner found his voice in the next second, strong and sturdy " Vongola is not weak! Why do you even care if I like him?!" the mechanic growled.

" Because..." the imposter gripped Spanner's chin between his forefinger and thumb tightly," I'm jealous, I admit it!"

" Y-! " Spanner tried to interrupt.

" I don't like the way you look at him either... It disgusts me!" the imposter shook his head, gritting his teeth in rage." The look in your eyes...I want it to be on me...and only me..." the imposter looked the blonde in the eyes.

Dark blue and blood red met sea green.

" Y-your..." Spanner breathed out, struggling to finish his sentence. Those eyes...he felt as if he could never get bored of gazing at them...

Mukuro felt the mechanic relax in his hold and smirked. Now was his chance at taking what's his, he would not loose to the brat. Never in a million years.

" Yes it's me, Spanner." he purred, running a gloved fingertip down the others pale exposed neck sensually. The blonde shivered, eyes dulled and hazed, unfocused.

" _A-ah..._!"

_Oh_, that was a delightful sound. Mukuro mused quietly. _I wonder if I can elicit more of those delicious sounds out of him..._

" Kufufufufufu..." Using his free hand, Mukuro unzipped Spanner's jumpsuit open. The latter tensed but didn't pull away, the spell he was under was just too powerful to break.

The vine illusions got the idea and began to slither down to Spanner's boxers, Mukuro licked his lips and started to work on the mechanics slender neck. Biting, licking, and nipping every inch of what was available to his greedy mouth.

The blonde shuddered, his hands immediately grappling onto Mukuro's jacket, fisting his fingers in the leather material as pleasure shot up his spine. "N-no...! A-ah..." wonderfully cool vines slide underneath his green boxers and curled lovingly around his manhood.

Spanner arched his back, eyes closed in forced, sweet bliss. Mukuro smiled slyly, his plan was going perfectly so far, and it would stay that way until he got what he so badly wanted. A trail of drool left the corner of Spanner's open mouth, as vines pumped harder and faster- he couldn't take it anymore.

" !"

He bit his lip to keep from screaming his throat raw, and came fast, but quietly. Body convulsing in orgasmic pleasure, and bitter copper blood on his tongue, He came back to his senses moments later. Punching Murkuro square in the face, out of reflex.

He shot out of bed, sweating and panting heavily. The blonde looked at his clock, it read in dull red glowing letters- 4:36am." It was only a dream..." he murmured, wiping the sweat off his flustered skin with the back of his ungloved hand.

Tsuna beside him stirred," You 'right?" he slurred sleepily. Spanner just reassured him it was only a nightmare and to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes, Spanner once slipped back into sleep, without dreaming.

What he didn't notice was the glowering gaze to his left, and a slim figure in leather scowling, while rubbing the spot where a bruise was growing rapidly. 

* * *

_Rate and review please! :3 _


End file.
